


Untouched

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: Kinky Prompts From Tumblr [6]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

"I bet I can make you come just with words,” Ryan said, a dare of sorts, to Brendon, sitting across from him.

“Not likely. I like your dick too much,” Brendon said, playfully. “But you can go ahead and try.”

Ryan smiled. “Okay. Close your eyes for me.”

Brendon did so, and that was exactly what Ryan wanted.

“That’s my good boy. Now, I want you to think of what you like. I know exactly what you like.”

With his eyes still shut, Brendon opened his mouth, but Ryan cut him off before any sound could come out.

“Hush, baby boy. There’s no need to say anything. I know what you need, let me take care of you. That’s it, just relax.”

Brendon was doing everything Ryan said, obediently, and Ryan simply let the words go at that point.

“Now, think of what it feels like to be denied. Oh, Brendon, you get so desperate. At first it doesn’t feel that bad, it’s not that urgent, it’s just like sex, to have me touching you, but not letting you come, no, never letting you touch yourself. I make you feel so good, between the pain and the pleasure. You love it when I hit you. You’re such a slut for it, you beg for it. I bet you’d beg for it right now, if I were to let you, of course. And when I first start a spanking, I’m sure you feel so good, with that sting on your ass, knowing it’s coming from me, knowing how it’s making you mine, showing you who you belong to. You like that. You like feeling claimed. And it always makes you feel that way, I make sure of it. If you’re going to be a slut, then you’re a slut for me and me only. That makes you even harder than you were to begin with, and now you want your cock touched. But I won’t touch your cock, and that makes you really break a sweat, because it only arouses you more how I keep hitting you, and my voice so close, so commanding, just adds to it. You have all these factors working against that release you need so desperately. So you beg. You beg for me to touch you, unable to control yourself. Helpless. And that’s the way I want my slut, and you are my slut, Brendon. Mine. ‘Please,’ you say to me, even though you’re not supposed to stop counting, but you just can’t help it. 'Please, touch me.’ And you sound so pathetic, so needy, like all you care about is how I’ll make you come. So I touch you. I stop the spankings and leave your ass to sting and bruise with my fingerprints, just so I can wrap my hand around your cock, and I can feel that you’re so hard, so close to coming. And you come, you never last for me to stroke you, but that’s okay, that just shows me how much you want me. But now I know, you don’t really ever need me to touch you, you just want the touch, in order to come, no, you don’t need it, or you wouldn’t have just came in your pants, without a single touch from me or yourself, just my voice.”

Ryan could see it all over Brendon’s face that he had come, as his cheeks went pink with embarrassment after letting out an airy moan. He blinked at Ryan, and Ryan drummed his fingers on the table. “Good boy,” Ryan praised.

“That was good, what the fuck,” Brendon mumbled, and Ryan walked around the table to kiss him.


End file.
